Gun cases for firearms are generally used for storage and transport. Generally, such cases protect the firearm from dust and dirt, and may be at least somewhat moisture resistant. However, gun cases cannot fully protect the firearm during transport, and the firearm may be damaged or ruined if carelessly handled. This is particularly true when the firearm is a rifle that is broken down for transport and stored within the gun case. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved device for the transporting and storing of firearms.